Stay
by Darley1101
Summary: Meredith gives George the push he needs. A look at what could have happened if George had survived being hit by the bus


Title: Stay

Author:Darley1101

Pairing: Meredith and George (friendship centric)

Rating: PG-13 (mild use of language)

Premise: Meredith pushes George to keep trying

Author's Note: I wrote this during that awful summer hiatus when none of us knew whether George or Izzie were going to live or die. If George had made it I figured he would have a hard time of it at first and Meredith would be just the friend to pus him into doing what needed to be done.

Pain. It seemed to wrap itself around his body as the bastard from rehab first raised his left leg pressed into a bent position, lowered it, and then repeated the motion several times over. Other than inflicting unnecessary pain George didn't see any reason for the man's presence. And through lips that hurt to move he said so.

"You really need to stop being so difficult," Meredith chided from the doorway of his hospital room. She wore her regulation light blue scrubs with white tennis shoes and a ponytail positioned low on her neck. Familiarity that both comforted and pissed him off at the same time. Like everyone else Meredith was going on in life. She was living, while he was stuck in a damn hospital bed, enduring surgery after surgery and painful rounds of therapy that still didn't have him up and mobile.

"Go away," he slurred, wanting to cry as spittle gathered in the corner of his mouth. Didn't she realize by now he didn't want any of his friends around? Whole people who got to live life. Fall in love. Get married. Talk about children. All while he was stuck in a bed rotting away. He couldn't stand the sight of any of them.

"Make me," Meredith challenged, fully stepping into the room. She reached behind her and closed the door, resting her palm against it for a moment. A sigh came from her direction before she turned and faced him. "If you want me to go away George you are going to have to get out of that bed and make me."

"Can't," was his only response. He didn't elaborate on why he couldn't, it was clear to them both why. For almost three months he had laid there, immobilized, and unable to properly communicate with the world. His progress was due mostly to Callie and Dr. Sloan. His ex-wife refused to give up on him being able to walk again, and Dr. Sloan was determined to restore his face to what it had been, if not improve it. The refusals and determination resulted in surgeries George wasn't sure he wanted anymore. He was close to telling them to leave him be, to let him live the rest of his life as the broken man with road kill for a face.

"Wrong. Won't." Meredith scooted the blue visitors chair closer to his bed. She propped her chin on the bedrail and studied him for a moment. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Torture," George muttered. She was there to torture him. To remind him of everything he couldn't have. He had taken Meredith for a lot of things but cruel hadn't been one of them. Until now.

"Wrong. I'm here because I care too much to let you push me away. I'm here because if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have made it those first weeks. I'm here because I love you." One tiny, well formed hand slipped down to grasp his. It reminded him of those hours after the accident when nobody had known who he was and Meredith had still held his hand. Gently, she squeezed, the tips of her fingers drawing slow circles on the back of his hand. "And no matter how hard you push I'm here to stay."

Tears burned his eyes as she kept talking, telling him about what he had to look forward to when he was able to get out of bed. Cristina shacking up with Owen. Arizona and Callie having a commitment ceremony. Alex and Izzie talking about thawing out a couple embryos. Mark asking Lexie to marry him and Lexie telling him to stop trying to take things so fast. And lastly she told him a secret. Something she hadn't shared with anyone but wouldn't be able to hide for too much longer. "They're going to need their Uncle George. So you have the next seven months to get your ass out of this bed."

He looked over at the physical therapist that had snuck back in. "I want to walk in seven months." Each word felt like torture, but the pain was worth the joy he seen shining on Meredith's face. She started to draw back as the therapist started moving his legs again. He held fast to her hand. "Stay."


End file.
